


What A Mess

by LittleLightt



Series: FFXV Week 2017 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, This is a bit rushed I'm sorry, ffxv week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLightt/pseuds/LittleLightt
Summary: Ignis volunteers to teach a cooking class. It doesn't go as smooth as he would want.For FFXV Week Day 1PROMPT: Worst Cooks of Eos





	What A Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is my first posting on here yay!! Anyways, I wrote this in about 50 minutes so I'm sorry ahead of time if it's bad/sounds rushed because it was!

The small room was filled with people just chattering away to pass the time until the instructor arrived. Within a few minutes, Ignis walked through the door and the chattering was silenced. He was still trying to tie the back of his apron. He finally got it and positioned himself behind the instructor's counter overlooking the entire room. "Good day, everyone."  


No one said anything. They all just stared blankly at him, and it didn't help that the room was uncomfortably quiet. "Alright then, shall we be-"  
Ignis was interrupted by a man plowing through the door, he was breathing heavily as if he just ran a couple miles. "I'm sorry! How late am I?!?!" he asked between heaves.  


Ignis only blinked and replied "We haven't started yet. Please proceed to a station in a more quiet manner."  


The man took a breath of relief as he walked to the back of the room to change into an apron. Once he got settled into a station, Ignis sighed and continued on. "As I was saying, today's dish we are making will be breaded cutlet with tomato"  


As soon as he got done saying that a woman raised her hand. Ignis nodded in her direction, "How may I help you?"  


"I can't make this dish" the woman said in a very loud voice.  


"And why is that?" Ignis asked  


"I'm allergic to tomato," the woman said, finally putting her hand down.  


"Then we will leave the tomato off your dish," Ignis said.  


The woman simply nodded and Ignis waited to see if anyone else had a question or concern.  
"The first step is that we bread our cutlet," Ignis lifted up his piece of anak meat. After the gesture, the entire room did the exact same, which made them look like possessed dolls. This sent a small shiver down Ignis's spine. "And we dip it in our egg wash," Ignis carefully laid it down in the bowel of egg.

It was then that he heard a loud CLANK! Ignis slowly looked up, and a man in the front row had half of his egg down his apron. The guy looked up at Ignis and chuckled,"I guess I dipped a bit too hard."  


There was a small uproar of laughing and Ignis just sighed,"Just try and use what ever egg is not on your apron."  


After everyone had calmed down, Ignis continued on, "And so then we roll our cutlet in the bread crumbs," Ignis did so, "and we repeat the process once more."  
Ignis then out his meat down and began walking around the room, inspecting everyone's cutlet. He stopped at one station to help a woman, who looked like she put five pounds of bread crumbs on her cutlet. "Miss," Ignis said to get her attention  


The woman quickly whipped her head around to look at him, the move nearly startled Ignis. "You seem to have gone overboard with the bread crumbs," he said nicely. The woman looked down at her cutlet and just shrugged. After a couple of seconds, Ignis picked up the piece of meat and dusted off the excess crumbs back into their bowel. He set it back down and the woman just looked like he put poison on it right in front of her eyes. He ignored her facial expression and began walking. "Next, we turn on the stove. Put some oil on the pan and turn the knob to 6" The sound of clanking pans filled the room. A woman dropped hers on accident and the other person at her station hit her on the arm. People began fighting over the oil as everyone in the room had to share one large bottle. "Hey!," one man shouted , "I was just about to grab that!"  


"Maybe you should move faster then," the woman snapped back, pouring some oil into her pan.  
The man just growled and looked like he was about to pounce her and Ignis looked at him and said "Patience, everyone will get their turn."  
The man gave Ignis a side glare. People still argued over the oil and Ignis did his best to keep everyone from fist fighting in the kitchens. Once everyone got some oil, things seemed to calm.  


Seemed  


There was loud bickering coming from the back of the room. Ignis spun around to see what the problem was. He stood by two men arguing, "Excuse me," Ignis said loud enough for both of them to quiet, "What seems to be the problem?"  


The guy on the left huffed,"He took my cutlet!" He pointed a finger at the other guy.  


The guy on the right tried to keep in a giggle,"I did not, maybe you just misplaced it."  


Ignis peaked at the guy on the right and noticed he was hiding something behind his back. Ignis sighed," Come on now, must we act like children? Now, I suggest you return-"  


There was a sudden pop and someone shouting WOW! Ignis turned to see a woman in a pixie haircut shrieking.  


And her hair was on fire.  


Ignis dashed to the nearest fire extinguisher and sprayed the woman's blazed head as quick as he could. Once the cloud of white settled, the room was quiet. The woman opened her mouth to try and explain, Ignis lifted a finger to keep her quiet. After a moment, Ignis said with a rising voice, "Now, can we get through this without any more shenanigans ??!??"  


There was still silence. The guy from the two who were fighting threw the missing cutlet on the other guy's pan,"Heh, I found it" he chuckled nervously.  


The rest of class time wasn't as bad. One guy burned his chicken to Ignis re did it for him. The woman who was allergic to tomato still put the tomato sauce on her chicken and then complained she couldn't eat it.  


Once all the dishes were cleaned and the few broken plates were taken care of, Ignis dismissed the class. He stood at the instructor's station as everyone poured out of the room. He enjoyed the silence for a couple of minutes before he left.  


He hung up his apron and heard his phone ring  


"Hey specs," it was Noctis, "How did the cooking class go?"  
Ignis took a deep breath of frustration before answering  


"It was on out right mess."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while eating pizza rolls, which was nice because I didn't get hungry afterwards. Also, halfway through I realized that the breaded cutlet didn't have bread crumbs but I just rolled with it x_x  
> Thanks for reading tho! Hopefully the next one won't be so rushed heh


End file.
